theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Olivia Winters
Olivia Winters '''(née '''Barber, previously Hastings) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Tonya Lee Williams. Biography Olivia Winters is the daughter of Lillie Belle and Walter Barber. She has one sister, Drucilla Winters. She is the mother of Nate Hastings. Character, Family and Nathan Olivia, an honest and principled woman, is keenly aware of the importance of doing the right thing. She lives by the code words 'duty' and 'responsibility', however, because of this, she is often quick to judge those who do not live by the same morals. Although, she is also known for her compassion, kindness and forgiveness. Liv has always been very close to her Aunt Mamie Johnson. Walter and Lillie Belle Barber had two daughters who were as different as night and day, and bitter rivals. Older sister Olivia could do no wrong. Younger sister Drucilla could do no right. Their mother, Lillie Belle, admitted many years later that Dru was an unwanted child, the result of husband Walter's drunken lust. It was no wonder that Dru ran away as a teenager and spent years on the streets racking up a criminal record. Olivia was shocked by this revelation, needless to say and saw Dru in a new light. Walter assured Olivia that even though Dru's conception was not planned, he loved her regardless and had no regrets over having her. Olivia was relieved and grateful to hear this, but was furious with Lillie Bell for mistreating Dru all those years. Nathan Hastings, detective with the Paul Williams Detective Agency, caught a shoplifter while working security for Fenmore's Department Store, the same Drucilla. Nathan ended up talking the judge into releasing Dru and took her in once he realized another thing they shared - Nathan was once illiterate too. Nathan taught Dru to read and be more ladylike, and eventually Dru fell in love with him. But lo and behold, who was Nathan's girlfriend? Olivia. The sisters were reunited, but it was obvious no love was lost between them. Nathan explained that his heart was with Olivia. Dru plotted to win him away by seducing him, but that didn't work. Neil, Nate and Another Woman Pushed by Olivia to produce her mystery "boyfriend", Dru talked Jabot executive trainee and Stanford MBA graduate, Neil Winters, into playing the part. Neil ended up falling in love with Olivia himself. Olivia decided that Dru was setting them up, so moved up her wedding date. Nathan and Olivia married with Dru as reluctant maid of honor. Dru and Neil commiserated, and ended up falling in love. Neil supported Dru in her rise to ballerina stardom. But she turned down a chance to tour with the ballet for a modeling career. Neil thought it unforgivable so they broke up. A pregnant Olivia was found to have ovarian cancer, but refused to abort the baby to save her life. After the birth, Liv was to have a hysterectomy. Nathan Jr. "Nate" was delivered early to save Liv's life. Nathan and Olivia were on the outs. So Nathan began an affair with the beautiful Keesha Monroe. Keesha began getting persistent calls from old boyfriend, Stan Johnson, who later died of AIDS. Keesha went to Dr. Liv, turned out to be HIV positive, and had to tell Nathan. Dru decided to tell Olivia about Nathan's affair with Keesha. Liv was furious, not only that Nathan had betrayed her, but had also endangered her and Nate with HIV. She kicked Nathan out and forbade him to ever see their son again. All 3 of them were HIV negative. Nathan's Death, Malcolm and Illness Nathan became desperate to see his son, and ended up kidnapping him. Life on the run was rough on Nate, so Nathan finally did the right thing, and was returning Nate to Olivia when he was struck by a car and killed. Thanks mainly to Malcolm's bond with Nate since the death of his father, Malcolm fell in love with Olivia and proposed. Malcolm and Olivia were married, and Nate was thrilled to have a new daddy. But eventually Liv began spending too much time at the hospital and not enough time on her marriage. Malcolm and Nate's nanny were raising Nate. Olivia suddenly began being suspicious of Malcolm over nothing. When Malcolm's old love, singer Callie Rogers, arrived in town, Liv was convinced they were resuming their romance. Liv obsessed over Malcolm so, she ended up driving him to Callie, who had never stopped loving him. Malcolm tried to patch things up with Liv and convince her she was wrong about him, but Liv suddenly decided she didn't know if she wanted Malcolm or not. Her mind was on Malcolm's brother Neil, the man to which she was always drawn and much more suited. Much to Nate's disappointment, Malcolm asked Liv for a divorce and moved out. Then the always work-obsessive Olivia started getting symptoms she refused to recognize and ended up on her deathbed with aplastic anemia. She further alienated Malcolm when she changed her will so that Neil would raise Nate should she die. Dru returned to Genoa City and donated bone marrow to save Olivia's life. Then Olivia decided that Malcolm was not a fit role model for her son, refused to let them see each other, and set her sights on Neil. Malcolm sued for visitation and won. Malcolm's Death, Ashley's Cancer and Malcolm's Return Malcolm was presumed dead from an accident on a photo shoot in Kenya, and since Neil was hitting the bottle heavily, Liv, forbade him to see her son Nate. Liv's best friend Ashley Abbott's husband Brad Carlton began playing father figure in Nate's life. Ashley faced the biggest crisis of her life: the discovery that she had rapidly spreading breast cancer. She has finished undergoing radiation and chemotherapy treatments and has lost her hair. The stress involved affected her relationship with her husband Brad, and Ash drove him into Olivia's arms. Brad was wise enough to stop it at one kiss, but Liv had a hard time forgetting - especially once she uncovered Ashley's secret - that Ashley's daughter, Abby, was fathered by theft of Victor Newman's sperm. Liv and Dru coerced Ashley into telling Brad the truth - or they would. Ash did, Brad was furious and left. Only days later, he and Liv made love. Then Ashley discovered she was pregnant with Brad's child. They have now reunited, and Liv is left out in the cold. Three years after he was declared dead, Malcolm has shown up in Genoa City, very much alive, sporting cornrows and a bad attitude. Malcolm is out for revenge against the brother whom he thinks stole his fiancée and left him for dead in Kenya. Malcolm explained that a family took him in and nursed him back to health, then he ended up having to take care of them. Africa, A Return and Lily Olivia moved to Africa and took a position with "Doctors Without Borders". April 2007, Sharon Abbott told Drucilla she was being blackmailed by Phyllis Summers over her affair with Brad Carlton. When Sharon and Phyllis began fighting on the edge of a cliff during an NVP Retreats photo shoot, Dru intervened. When all lost hold of the cell phone they were fighting over, they lost her balance and fell backward. Dru sailed off the cliff into the river below. Sharon lived but Dru was never found. Olivia has been assisting Lily Winters with her cancer and told Lily about stem cell treatment which could keep her alive for another year so Lily would be strong enough to have another round of chemo. However, this could kill Lily's unborn babies. Category:Recurring Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Barber family Category:Heroines Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters